Various methods for creating printed electronics are known in the art. They generally involve electrically connecting electronic components on a substrate by printing layers of a conductive material onto the substrate. Many standard printing techniques can be employed, for example screen printing and inkjet printing. A wide variety of printed circuit assemblies are currently produced by these methods, for example assemblies with light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for use in lighting systems. An example of an LED arranged on a substrate is disclosed in US 2013/0082298 A1. The LED is electrically coupled by a conductive ink which can be printed on the substrate.
The area of printed electronics is considered an emerging area that offers great promise for cost reductions and new design solutions for electronic products. Several directions for further development within the area of printed electronics can be identified. For instance, it is possible to improve current methods for creating printed electronics having non-planar substrates. In lighting systems, as well as in many other applications, it is desirable to use such substrates as they allow for creative product designs which are well adapted to the application in question.
WO87/01557 discloses printing of an electro-conductive ink on a flexible film of insulating material and which is left uncured. The curing is effected by further processing. The film is then formed, using e.g. thermo-forming, into non-planar shape.